


Unidos por el Quidditch

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Quidditch, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: "¿Por qué ya no juegas al Quidditch?" le preguntó Hermione a Draco a su regreso a Hogwarts, posterior a la segunda guerra mágica.Dramione One shot inspirado en un Fan Art de Flyora
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unidos por el Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Gracias a ella por crear este maravilloso mundo que tanto nos apasiona.
> 
> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer experiencia en fan fics, y por lo tanto, es mi primer Dramione. Espero que les guste este one shot.
> 
> #FicFromArt de la página FanFics Dramione.  
> https://www.facebook.com/AmamosLosFanFicsDramione/
> 
> Imagen: Flyora  
> https://flyora.tumblr.com/post/620832694769696768/hermione-is-sneaking-out-with-her-slytherin-prince

Draco Malfoy deseaba a volver a jugar Quidditch… pero sus compañeros de Slytherin no lo habían tomado en cuenta para formar el nuevo equipo. De hecho, ya no lo tomaban en cuenta para nada… Él, que había sido uno de los más respetados alumnos de su casa, ahora era prácticamente una sombra en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Aunque intentaba que su séptimo año fuera lo más normal posible, era consciente de que su papel en la recién pasada guerra era difícil de olvidar. De hecho, eran contados los alumnos que murmuraban un saludo al verlo, y sabía que era más por miedo que por amabilidad. No era para menos: a sus escasos dieciséis años se había convertido en un mortífago de las filas del Señor Tenebroso y había cometido errores que no le enorgullecía recordar.

Su única inspiración para haber regresado a Hogwarts a terminar los estudios después del juicio, eran sus sentimientos amorosos hacia cierta heroína de la recién terminada guerra mágica, descubiertos durante uno de los episodios más horribles de su vida: haber visto a Bellatrix Lestrange torturarla en Malfoy Manor. Si bien es cierto, su odiada tía lo había entrenado para usar los hechizos más siniestros, detenerla con un _Avada Kedavra_ hubiera significado firmar su sentencia de muerte y la de sus padres. Desde entonces, el recuerdo de los gritos de Hermione Granger torturaban su alma más que cualquier _Crucio_ que Lord Voldemort le hubiera lanzado, y eso ya era decir mucho. Hasta ese momento comprendió que el odio que siempre fingió tenerle, era una forma de esconder la admiración y el amor que sentía y que toda esa locura de la pureza de sangre, en la que ya no creía en absoluto, había quedado en el olvido.

Draco había leído en _El Profeta_ que Hermione volvería al colegio para terminar sus estudios; por eso había tomado la decisión de imitarla. Sentía la ilusión de estar cerca de ella, y darle algo de sentido a su vida cada mañana con solo el hecho de poder compartir por lo menos, el mismo salón de clases o verla a la distancia en El Gran Comedor.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Harry y Ron habían preferido empezar su entrenamiento como aurores, así que Hermione ya no tenía a sus más cercanos amigos para acompañarla. Esto lo vio como una oportunidad para enfocarse el cien por ciento de su tiempo en prepararse para sus EXTASIS por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres en la biblioteca o a orillas del Lago Negro. Con el paso de las primeras semanas, Hermione descubrió que en ambos lugares también solía estar, algo alejado y siempre solo, Draco Malfoy., y sin entender bien por qué, empezó a esperar cada día y con ansia, aquella misteriosa compañía.

Draco, habiendo estudiado los primeros días de clases, los pasos de la joven, y logrando identificar los momentos libres que compartían, se quedaba a la espera de la decisión que tomara ella sobre a dónde se dirigiría cada tarde para después seguirla, aunque siempre mantenía cierta distancia. Algunas tardes prefería disimular “esas coincidencias” y se dirigía a su sala común, lo que lo ponía de mal humor por no poder verla. También Hermione lo extrañaba esas ocasiones y se distraía imaginando las razones por las que no había acudido a “la cita”. Tanto la afectaba que no lograba avanzar más de 2 o 3 párrafos en sus gruesos libros y terminaba dándose por vencida, por lo general dirigiéndose a su habitación y acostándose sin cenar, presa de los sentimientos más contradictorios que ni su pasajero amor por Ron había provocado.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Hermione se descubrió cierta fría tarde de octubre, con su mirada fija en aquellos rubios cabellos, que ahora iban algo desordenados por causa del viento, pero que aún así, parecían estar exactamente en el lugar que su dueño quería, preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente de su antes enemigo, cuya gris mirada ahora lucía melancólica, pues, desde donde estaban, a lo lejos se escuchaba la algarabía de un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Aunque ese juego no la desvelaba, sabía que probablemente él estuviera deseando unirse a la diversión, y eso la entristeció.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se levantó y lentamente se fue acercando al joven reparando bien en él: era bastante más alto que ella, algo más ancho de hombros que Ron y aunque no tenía lo que se dice, un cuerpo fornido, se notaba que sus rasgos físicos habían mejorado bastante los últimos meses. Por supuesto, el cuadro lo completaban su tez pálida, sin parecer enfermo y unos _¿hermosos?_ aunque usualmente fríos ojos grises. _¿Desde cuándo yo pongo atención a esos detalles?_ –se regañó intentando ahuyentar nuevamente, y por milésima vez ese día, la idea de que Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy apuesto, por no decir, perfecto.

De pronto, él se levantó y emprendió su regreso al colegio por lo que Hermione pudo analizar su caminar elegante y pausado; incluso su túnica parecía moverse al compás que él deseaba. Todo en él era impecable. Draco llevaba algunos pesados libros en una mano y la imaginación de Hermione hizo de las suyas otra vez. “ _¿Qué se sentirá recibir un abrazo suyo y recostarse en su pecho?”_ e inmediatamente se ruborizaron sus mejillas. Tan ida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que él se había detenido y casi choca contra su espalda.

—¿Me sigues, Granger? —inquirió arrastrando las palabras pero sin darse vuelta, algo cabizbajo y con la mirada fija en el suelo intentando controlar la emoción que le provocaba dirigirle la palabra después de tantos meses. Al sentirse atrapada sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron, y como los segundos pasaban sin poder darle una respuesta, lentamente él giró sobre sus pies y quedaron frente a frente, a escasos dos metros de distancia. Al percatarse que ella lo miraba sin parpadear, quiso decirle algo como que “ese era el efecto que siempre provocaba en las mujeres”, o que “aprovechara la vista pues sabía que ella nunca se toparía a otro hombre tan monumental como él en la vida”, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que él ya no era ese arrogante e insolente hombre de antaño. Además, el hecho de tenerla tan cerca por primera vez desde tercer año, cuando ella lo abofeteó, también paralizó su mente por un momento. “ _Es tan hermosa”_ , pensó casi deseando tocar sus mejillas de porcelana.

—¿Por qué ya no juegas al Quidditch? —alcanzó a decir cuando se sintió lo bastante serena como para hablar con naturalidad—. Estoy segura que su actual buscador no es mejor que tú.

—No sabía que te interesara ese juego… —murmuró con ironía y asombro sin despegar su mirada de ella.

—La verdad, no; pero recuerdo que era algo que disfrutabas —sonrió.

—Ese Draco ya no existe —repuso poniéndose en marcha antes de que se lanzara directo a sus labios—. Además, no creo que mueran por tener a un exmortífago entre sus filas.

—Eres muy duro contigo, Malfoy. Eso quedó en el pasado.

—Quizá para ti, pero no para los demás.

—Quien primero debe creerlo así eres tú, Draco —se sorprendió a sí misma por haber utilizado por primera vez su nombre y no su apellido. Esto hizo que el joven detuviera sus pasos y por unos instantes, el mundo también se detuvo. “ _¿Será que puedo tener alguna esperanza?”_ pensó ilusionado volviendo a fijar su mirada en aquellos castaños ojos que con frecuencia se colaban tanto en sueños como en pesadillas.

—Lo intentaría si supiera que a alguien le importa verme jugar… —se aventuró a decir sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que amaba en silencio. Ambos corazones latían a mil por minuto.

—Sé que tienes muchas admiradoras deseosas de verte con tu uniforme volando en una Saeta de Fuego —comentó sintiéndose algo _¿celosa?_ Definitivamente no quería que ninguna chica se le acercara, si ella podía evitarlo.

—Sólo hay una admiradora que me interesa tener —confesó desviando la mirada hacia el castillo—. He soñado que me desea suerte, previo a cada partido, en una de las torres de Hogwarts.

Ella imaginó la escena y sus ojos brillaron ansiosos. Su sala común estaba en una de esas torres. _“Será posible que…”_

—Deberías preguntarle… —susurró deseando tener el don de la legeremancia y poder explorar sus pensamientos, algo quizá imposible al ser él un experto en oclumancia.

—No sé si ella me aceptaría —declaró con pesar—, sé que hay mucho rencor de por medio…

—Quizá ya te ha perdonado… —sonrió nuevamente y su voz denotaba seguridad.

—Hermione… —musitó acercándose un poco más para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, alternando su mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos.

—Sí, Draco… —ella intentó mantener la calma luego de escucharlo decir su nombre como si recitara poesía.

—¿Quisieras cumplirme ese sueño? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras tomaba tímidamente una mano de la muchacha.

—Sí quiero… —apenas murmuró antes de que él atrapara sus labios expresando con besos, todo un mundo de sentimientos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En una despejada noche de mayo, cuando una hermosa luna menguante se alzaba en el cielo, el príncipe de Slytherin, como lo hacía previo a cada partido, voló hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde Hermione lo esperaba para desearle la mejor de las suertes con una tierna caricia en la mejilla y un beso que sabía a gloria. En ese encuentro se disputaría la Copa de las Casas y aunque en el campo eran rivales, sus corazones sólo eran fieles a sí mismos. Porque el partido más importante para ellos, ya lo habían jugado y ganado meses atrás cuando se enfrentaron a sus amigos y familiares del mundo mágico, para defender a capa y espada, su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕


End file.
